Sofia
Sophina"Sofia" Guadalupe Martinez is the main protagonist of the upcoming Nickelodeon series The Somber World of Sofia. She will be voiced by Genesis Ochoa. Personality Sofia is nice, kind, and naive and stays usually positive.She is usually in a cheery mood even though she is often put down by Rico.A running joke throughout the series is that Sofia singing which annoys Rico.She is a bit gentle, as she enjoys singing and doing mild things.She's never too shy to help others, despite her quiet and shy appearance.She is also described as artistic. Appearance Sofia is a twelve year old girl.She has round blushing cheeks, black eyes and olive skin.Sofia has long black hair which is first seen in "Bebe De Los Muertos," where Sofia becomes a ghost. Her hair has a glowing sheen, until Rico cuts it short. Her hair slowly begins to regrow throughout several episodes.Her signature outfit is a black shirt with a red skirt. She wears black shoes with skull patterns. Sofia's jewelry includes a pair of golden engraved hoop earrings, a braided beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and a flower hair comb clip in the right side of her hair. Early Life Sofia was born at the end of spring 1999.She claims to have shown a "natural gift" for singing and dancing since she was one and a half. Since the age of 2,Sofia has reading a elegy to her late parents at the cemetery.At age 4, she won a beauty pageant.In the pilot episode,Sofia is depicted as a Mary Sue character with a sweet and bubbly personality, but ignored by her wealthy, neglectful, dimwitted aunt and uncle who deem their niece's incredible singing skills as worthless and spend more time watching television.At age 12,Sofia first stumbles into Poco Muerto Falls after being transported through a magical portal.After getting lost in the dead world, she is brought to the 18 year old teen, Rico,who hated her. Because she is from Mexico, and he is from Spain,Rico hated her roomate. After Rico leaves to win a contest, she accidentally drink holy water, and turns into a ghost as a result. When Rico learns of this, he vows to protect her and bring her back to life. In order to do this, however, He must meet many people and go through many challenges. Nickname Sofi was a nickname given to Sophina after she stated she didn't like people calling her by "Sophina". Relationships Rico Right away, when they first meet, Sofia sees Rico as a close friend/ally, and after he comes to accept her and her presence in his life, she admits that he is her best friend. Flora Among her new friends, Sofia's best friend is Flora, who is the one Sofia wants to get closer to the most. Steven Steven is one of Sofia's classmates and friends, though there is an opposing dynamic between them. Penelope Rodriguez Penelope is a "popular girl" type and an accomplished cheerleader. At first, Penelope has a really bad attitude towards Sofia and she treats her poorly since she was alive. Mr. and Mrs. Martinez Sofia's relationship with her parents is obscure, especially due to their deaths,Sofia is visiting a cemetery where her parents are buried and read a ''mournful poem.'' Petunia Ramiero After her parents' deaths, Sofia was taken in by her maternal aunt, Petunia Ramiero. Petunia had not been fond of her late sister, jealously and bitterly regarding her as a "pageant freak" for being a pageant queen. She took out her resentment on Sofia, treating her poorly and depriving her of affection. Gabriella Sofia and her cousin Gabriella did not get along very well for most of their early lives. While Jorge and Petunia treated Sofia poorly, they spoiled Gabriella to the extreme. Jorge Ramiero Jorge Ramiero became Sofia's uncle through Jorge's marriage to Petunia. Sofia lived with the Ramieros after her parents' deaths.Jorge seemed to resent this fact as much as, if not more than, his wife; he and Petunia begrudged Sofia all but the meanest comforts, even forcing their niece to be a lady until shortly before Sofia's twelfth birthday. Maquila and Lila Sofia has befriended the Ramierez Sisters. Rey De La Muerte and Lala Sofia has befriended Rico's other two friends. Trivia *When creating Sofia, animators and designers described her as having "a hint of Sandra (Equihua), a hint of Ichigo Momomiya, combined with this cute little Anais Watterson moppet kid." *She learns she should have won the Little Miss Cutie Queen beauty pageant just like her late mother won. *Originally, Sofia was going to have pale tan skin to show viewers that she was a latina, but her animators eventually decided against it since they thought it would make her look too much like a pale little girl. *Her face turns red when she's upset or embarrassed. *Sofia's personality may have inspired Samey from TDPI because they are both very sweet in personality and bullied and abused by a mean girl. She also is similar to Frida Suarez, because they both like singing and are both playing the guitar. *Sofia shares some references to Manolo Sanchez from The Book of Life. Both are Humans who are killed by supernatural things and turned into ghosts. *In the episode "Dog Gone", it is revealed she gets the urge to sing songs from her late father who secretly singing songs. *She used to take dancing lessons when she was little and was good at it. *Her middle name is Guadalupe ( as said by Rico in Audrita's Party ). *She is shown to have a natural ability for music, since she learned how to play the mexican ukulele when she was a toddler. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Ghosts Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sofia/Characters